Happy
Believe it or not, Happy is actually part of a race of cryptids, and as is usual with their race, what particular cryptid they are isn't solidified (meaning they can shift between multiple forms) until they come of age, which is actually a very long time. Convenient, I know. What's also convenient is that Happy has supernaturally good luck and really likes to use anytimes to help their friends, which combines to give a good team experience. In relative terms Happy is still very much a child, as can be seen through their often naive attitude and slight inability to count. They still managed to sign up for a fighting tournament though, so they are of some legal human age. No matter what form though, Happy will always be identifiable through the stylish red baseball hat that they always wear. Happy is a very strange contestant to have in the DBA tournament, which is a televised tournament, considering they don't show up in pictures of any sort. But also their existence seems to be something that is some sort of secret. There appears to be a sort of shadow government dedicated to keeping Happy unknown to the general public, and they do this by blowing up any camera that even looks at Happy. A picture doesn't even have to be taken, the camera will just blow up once they are in its sights. This has proven both useful and detrimental as Happy really wants to be friends with Vaskeri, but Vaskeri is a robot who views the world with a camera so you can see where a challenge would arise. Powers Happy's main power set revolves around the fact that they change forms throughout combat, though this is mainly caused by stress, they are slowly learning to control the shifting through experience. Their forms are as follows: Alien: Standing at about 3 feet tall, this form is very smart with technology, and also carries around a small laser gun to shoot with. Bigfoot: Big for a person, small for a Bigfoot, this form is about 6 feet tall and characterized by its brute strength with its main attack being a hearty kick. Mothman: The only of Happy's forms to be able to fly, Mothman stands at about 4 feet with a wingspan of about the same. More like a bat than a moth, their ability is to unleash a loud scream to deal sonic damage at a very large radius, but they also have a very hard time swimming. Nessie: By far the largest of Happy's forms Nessie is about 10 feet in length but usually stands at about 5 by sticking up their neck when laying down. This form is an incredibly good swimmer, and can also store water to spit out at opponents at high pressure, as a downside this form is also very slow on land. Happy has other abilities that they can use despite their form that rely more on strange happenings in reality than anything they can personally do. By far their most successful ability is bending reality to give friends a second chance to succeed by simply believing in them. But they can also "turn invisible" by slipping out of sight through strange means and summon creatures based on urban legends that are usually made up on the spot. Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 50, Happy was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of their kit. They gain the power to freely swap their forms during their turns. When Happy inspires people to do better and they succeed, Happy can immediately take an attack. Creatures Happy summons have more movement and stamina than normal, and their thrown cameras have more range and damage. They also got a general boost to their stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 21 - Episode 25 - Episode 50 Another Happy appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by real Happy's critical success to copy powers from a version of Clarisse possessed by W, who blasted massive Shadowrealm nightmare portals that vaporized him. Trivia Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters Category:Characters